Festive fun (Silvaze lemon)
by Mister Nailbrain
Summary: It's Christmas and Blaze has a very special present in mind for Silver (lemon)


Falling daintily from the ebony night skies, the snow began to settle over station square as Silver the hedgehog reached his front door. It was Christmas eve and he had been caught up in the hectic rush to find his girlfriend Blaze a present. Now that he had it, a beautiful diamond necklace, Silver was looking forward to relaxing by the fire to shake off the winter chill.  
Immediately as he entered the door, the light grey hedgehog was forced to bury the pendant deep in his coat pockets as Blaze rushed over to embrace him in her arms. Breathing in her sweet scent, Silver held her tight for a moment before giving her a kiss on the cheek. He thought he briefly detected a slight change in her scent but dissed it as irrelevant.  
"Looks like someone missed me," he chuckled, "I was only gone a couple of hours."  
" I know," purred Blaze using her powers to warm him, "And while you were gone, I was able to prepare your presents."  
" _Presents?"_ thought Silver dismally, "Blaze managed to get me a couple of gifts while I barely managed to get her one! What will she think of me?  
At that moment, the clock struck midnight and Blaze yawned. " Better get some rest. Big day tommorrow."  
Following her upstairs, Silver made a plan to wake up early and rush down to the store in order to buy Blaze a second gift before she had the chance to wake up. Curling up next Blaze under the covers, Silver himself fall into a deep sleep.  
A few hours later, Silver awoke at a far earlier time than usual, intending to act out his plan. However to dismay, Blaze had already gotten up and out of bed and headed downstairs. Sighing as he knew that one gift would have to suffice, Silver grabbed the box containing the amulet from under his pillow and headed downstairs.  
As he entered the living room, Silver was surprised to find the room in a state of moderate darkness. The curtains were drawn so as to prevent light entering the room while the lights had been switched off with the only flickering fire giving any real form of light to the room.  
Silhouetted against the orange flames, Blaze kneeled down in front of Silver, a gift be her side. However Silver's attention was at this point no where near the brightly wrapped parcel. Running along her smooth, supple body, Blaze had wrapped herself in an elegant, crimson, silk ribbon which ran down the centre of her stomach and barely covered her nippers. A bow took the place of her hair band wih a sprig of holly behind her ear while another ribbon adorned her neck with a golden bell hanging from it. As Silver approached, he noted a gift tag hanging from Blaze's makeshift necklace.  
 _"To Silver. Enjoy. Love Blaze xx."_  
Unable to prevent himself from drooling slightly at the sight of her body, Silver forced a restraint on himself and knelt beside Blaze.  
" Happy Christmas sweetie," she purred impishly.  
"Happy Christmas," he replied blushing a bright red, "What's all this?"  
" Well we've been together for some time," Blaze purred, "I wanted to the next level." She then leaned forward and whispered sensually into his ear, "Silver, I'm in heat."  
Silver's eyes bulged as Blaze whispered this and withdrew. Her muzzle was a brilliant shade of scarlet made he ribbons adorning her look pale in comparison.  
" Are you sure you want this?" Asked Silver trying to keep he stutter out of his voice as he did so, "I mean it is our first time and I don't have any condoms."  
"You won't need one," Blaze blushed even brighter, avoiding is gaze. Sensing Silver's confusment, she then looked back up nervously, "Silver...I...I want to have your kittens."  
Silver blinked as Blaze's words began ot sink in. An overpowering scent began to eminate from the she cat. To Silver, this smell was far sweeter than anything he had ever smelt before.  
" Let's do this," he smirked before gently lifting her and carrying Blaze over to the sofa. Creating a tent under his robes, his member was clearly visible. Glancing down at the growing appendage, Blaze's amber eyes lit up. As he caught her glance at his manhood, Silver threw off his robes to reveal his erect cock.  
Crawling over, Blaze began to lick teasingly slow up and down the side if his member, causing Silver to moan out in pleasure. As her love's moans grew slower louder, Blaze began to lick faster and faster. Suddenly she slipped the head into her mouth and preceeded to suck. Silver's eyes rolled back in pleasure as Blaze began to bob her head along his considerable length. Unable to contain himself, Silver took a light hold of Blaze's head as she continued her blow job. Enjoying his touch, Blaze deep throated Silver and preceeded to swallow. A series of muscle contractions began to squeeze around Silver's cock and soon the hedgehog could take no more.  
"I'm gonna... " Was all Silver managed to say before he shot his warm, white load into Blaze's waiting maw. Swirling her tongue around his shaft, Blaze greedily drank up Silver's seed, swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip until no more would come out. Only then did she permit herself to remove the male's penis from her mouth.  
" Wow..." She panted, "I knew you...would taste good...but I never knew...it would be that divine."  
" Thanks, " Silver blushed, " But I think it is time for me to give you a little present of my own. "  
Before Blaze could react, Silver used his powers to levitate her to the other side of the sofa and to spread her legs. Blushing as he crawled over and tore the ribbon from her body, Blaze screamed in pleasure as Silver began to lick her flower. Inhaling her scent as he licked, Silver began to press his muzzle into Blaze's core, savouring her taste while Blaze moaned louder and louder. Finding her clitorius, Silver gave it a slight nibble causing a gush of cum, accompanied by a loud yowl of pleasure to flow from Blaze. As he pulled away, Silver licked his lips, enjoing the Blaze's taste.  
Looking up, Silver was greeted by the sight of Blaze on all fours in front of hom, with her luscious ass angled toward him. Looking back sexily at him, Blaze swayed her hips expectantly. Taking up position behind her, Silver paced his hands either side of her rear with his shaft pressing against her entrance.  
" Tell me if you want to stop at any point okay," he whispered.  
" Just go gentle to start with," Blaze blushed. Nodding, Silver slowly thrust into Blaze earning a moan of both pain and pleasure from her, feeling her barrier against his member. He paused for a short while until Blaze looked back amd nodded smiling. Thrusting in, Silver broke her barrier, causing his lover to moan out in pleasure as he took her viginity. Reveling in the pleasure flowing through their veins, Silver began to thrust deeper and deeper inside of her. Throwing her head back in bliss, Blaze orgasmed, her wall tightening around Silver's member causing while coating the length in her cum, the white hedgehog to release his load into her.  
Pulling out, Silver looked at Blaze.  
" Got enough for one more go? " He asked hopefully.  
" I think I have, " she smirked pushing Silver down and climbing on top of him. Lowering herself onto his shaft, Blaze began to ride upon Silver, allowing his member to penetrate deeper and deeper inside of her folds. Eyes rolling back in ecstasy, Blaze and Silver panted as Silver began to thrust up into her, making Blaze's breasts bounce frantically up and down. A loud scream of pure bliss announced Blaze's orgasm moments before she let her love juces flow out. Silver kept thrusting makig the pleasure overwhelming for her, Blaze's mind was completely lost to ecstasy.  
" I'm gonna cum!" Silver announced loudly not breaking his stride.  
" Do it inside me, " Blaze whispered in his ear, " I want to have your baby."  
Sweat dripping from his brow, Silver thrust oncce more deeper into Blaze before unleashig his seed into Blaze's waiting womb, impregnating her.  
Slowly Blaze climbed off amd lay beside Silver, their chest heaving as they finally rested from their passionate love making. Trailing a finger through his soft ches fur, Blaze kissed Silver on the cheek.  
" How did you like your present, " she purred nuzzling him.  
" I loved it," he smiled holding her in his arms and kissing her forehead before closing his eyes. There they slept for a while as the snow begann to settle outside.


End file.
